nrvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Think You Know Someone
Think You Know Someone is the nineteenth and last episode of Recreation. Plot The episode begins with Sarge, Grif, Caboose, and Tucker continuing their pursuit of C.T. and Epsilon-Church while Smith and the Aliens close in from behind. C.T. manages to destroy the aliens' vehicle, but Tucker jumps in front of his Warthog and destroys it with his Energy Sword, forcing a wounded C.T. to retreat. At Valhalla, Simmons, Donut, and Lopez reach the Meta's Warthog but are unable to start it as the Meta closes in for the kill. Simmons tries to use the warthog's turret, but without the warthog's power, he can't move the turret. Lopez soon says that he could convince him to stand in front of it, but Simmons and Donut think that's a stupid idea, not realizing Lopez was being sarcastic. Lopez is then suprised that that was the only thing Donut and Simmons could understand, Donut then saying, "I agree with you Lopez, pencils are great." Back at Sandtrap, Tucker chases after C.T., until the latter corners him on top of the temple. As C.T. prepares to kill Tucker, Church appears and kills him with the relic's laser weapon. Tucker, Church, Caboose, Sarge, and Grif gather on top of the temple where a swarm of aliens are seen on the ground. At Valhalla, Washington arrives and orders the Meta to stand down, revealing that they are working together. Wash then shoots both Lopez and Donut and tells Simmons to give him the Epsilon AI. While Simmons tries to revive Donut, the scene cuts to a flashback of Wash and the Chairman speaking. The Chairman asks Wash what he will do if the Blues decide not to give him Epsilon, to which Wash replies, "What in the hell makes you think that I'm going to ask for it?" Characters : List of characters in Red vs. Blue Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut *Lopez Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose *Tucker Others *C.T. *Smith *Washington *The Meta Transcript Tucker is screaming, flying through the desert on his vehicle until he crashes. Tucker: Fuck. Pans out to Caboose and Sarge. Caboose: '''Cannons charged '''Sarge: Okay, fuck it, shoot 'em Caboose blows up the Mongoose. Tucker casually rolls out of the cave. Tucker: Uh, hey guys. Sorry about that. Caboose: Tucker, where did you get that? Tucker: Oh, this is my ride! The aliens gave it to me as a gift. Pretty fuckin cool. Grif: Did they give you driving lessons too? Tucker: No, we kinda skipped that part. But it looks awesome. The scene now moves to C.T. as he's pursued by some of the aliens. He collides with one of them. C.T.: Ahh! Move, you piece of shit! The alien crashes into a pillar, losing C.T. He goes to look for him. After a short while, C.T. honks his horn and rams into the alien's vehicle, destroying it. Caboose: There he is. Tucker: You guys follow him. I'll cut him off. Caboose: We can't lose Church. Tucker: We won't! Caboose: You always say, that but we always do! They all split off. Scene cuts to Simmons. Simmons: Godammit, it won't start. Lopez: He probably took out the starter. That's what I would do. Simmons: Hmm, it looks like he took out the starter. Lopez: Really. Well, no shit. Donut: What do we do? Lopez: Stay in there! We'll push the car. You pop the clutch! Donut: It's no good. (sniffling) We can't do anything! Lopez: Seriously. We only need to push it about ten meters! Donut: All hope is lost. The Meta is seen approaching from a distance. Simmons: Oh no, the Meta!! Lopez: Oh, mierda. Donut: What are we gonna do without any ammo? We're trapped. Simmons: Ha. This thing always has ammo. Lopez: You won't be strong enough to turn it without power. Simmons shoots momentarily at the Meta, but it soon ceases fire. Simmons: Oh, fuck. Lopez: (sarcastic) Maybe you could convince him to stand in front of it. Simmons: (hops out of the jeep) What? Donut: He said maybe you could convince the Meta to stand in front of it. Simmons: That's a stupid plan, Lopez. Try to actually help. Lopez: Come on. Really? THAT was the only thing you understood? Donut: I agree Lopez. Pencils are great. Cuts to Sarge, Caboose, and Grif chasing after CT. Sarge: Caboose, what are you doing back there? Shoot 'em! Caboose: Okay! Grif: No, don't shoot 'em, you'll stall the jeep! Caboose: Okay! Sarge: Grif, you drive, don't give Caboose directions. Caboose: Okay! Sarge: Caboose, don't respond to Grif! Caboose: Okay! Tucker: Only got one shot at this. Tucker leaps out of the chopper and stands in C.T.'s path. The Warthog fires and comes to a stop. Grif: Jeep stall. Sarge: Like user error! Grif: Yeah, that's what it is. Tucker: Gotta time this--now! Tucker slashes at C.T.'s jeep. It halts and explodes. C.T. flies to the side, but then rises and runs off. Grif: Whoa! Tucker, look, he's still alive! Tucker: I'll get C.T., you guys find Church. Caboose gets off the Warthog turret and runs towards C.T.'s destroyed jeep. Caboose: Okay! Church! Where are you? Cut to Tucker running alone atop the temple. Tucker: Where the hell did he go? C.T.: Freeze! Tucker: Damn it! C.T.: Tucker, I should've killed you the second I laid eyes on you. I would've been long gone if you hadn't interfered. Tucker: (backs up until he is at the edge of the temple) Okay dude, I guess you got me. I've got nowhere to go. Just tell me one thing though, who are you really? And who sent you here? CT: Sorry. You'll never know. Church rises from behind Tucker. Church: Hey, what's up? C.T.: What in the hell is that thing? Church's eye glows red. C.T.: Oh, son of a.... (shot by Church's laser and lays on the ground, dead) Church: I am not a thing. My name is Leonard Church... and you will fear my LASER FACE! Tucker: Hoohoo, hell yeah! Dude, you just got fucked up! Caboose: Wow! Now that was awesome. Grif: Yeah, awesome. Tucker: Church, how did you do that? Church: I don't really know. I just got really mad and it just kind of, y'know, happened. Tucker: Can you do that again, like to the yellow guy or something? Church: I guess... not really sure. Sarge: I got a bad feeling about this. Grif: For once Sarge, you and I agree. Tucker: Look guys, we need to keep our head in the game. Let's get back into that temple and close it down for good. Caboose: Um guys.....I think we might have a problem Aliens are surrounding the area below them. Church: Uh-oh. Back at Valhalla, Agent Washington approaches behind the Meta. Simmons: Agent Washington. It's Agent Washington. Donut: Who? Wash: Stop right there! Simmons: Yes, we're saved. Wash: Stand down. I'll take it from here Meta: (noises) Wash: I said back off. Simmons: Wha- what's happening? Wash: Where is it? Simmons: Where's what? Why aren't you two fighting? Wash: The epsilon unit, I know you have it. Give it to me. Lopez: I thought this guy was your friend? Simmons: Wait wait wait, you're working with... the Meta? Wash: Don't make me repeat myself. Lopez: Would someone explain what's going on? Wash shoots Lopez in the head. Lopez collapses. Donut: Oh my God! He just shot Lopez! Wash turns to Donut shoots him. The warthog's window breaks. Simmons: Donut? Donut: Hey... Simmons? I think he shot me too... (falls to the ground, presumeably dead) Simmons: Donut! No! Donut, Donut, are you okay? Come on, breathe, Donut! Breathe! Why did you do that, what's wrong with you? Simmons is still screaming in the background as the Chairman is speaking. '' '''Simmons: No, Donut! Come on, stay with me! Stay with me, Donut! Don't just stand there!'' The camera pans closer to Wash. '''Chairman: Now, Agent Washington. I just have one more question for you. Agent Washington? Agent Washington, are you listening to me? Cut to flashback. Wash: Mm? Yes, I'm listening. Chairman: Agent Washington, when you find these blue soldiers that you're talking about, what makes you think that they are just going to give you the Epsilon unit when you ask them for it? Wash: Heheh, for as long as I can remember, I've been lied to, taken advantage of, shot in the back, and left for dead. And now, I have a way out of all of this. What in the hell makes you think that I'm going to ask for it? Trivia *It was speculated by many fans that Washington shooting Lopez and Donut was merely an imagination of what he was going to do, and that him speaking with the Chairman was in real-time. However, Burnie Burns confirmed in an interview with Jenga Jamhttp://recordings.talkshoe.com/TC-6478/TS-280090.mp3 [1] that Washington shooting Donut and Lopez happened in real-time. The scene where Washington was speaking with the Chairman was a flashback. *Burnie also confirmed in the same interview that Donut is dead, and that he "doesn't like bringing back dead characters." However, Burnie said that Donut may still appear in PSA's and flashbacks which is strange since he brought back almost all of the characters that died. He later brought back Donut in Revelation Chapter 13's sponsor ending. *Lopez said a few episodes earlier that he backed himself up in case he was destroyed, most likely meaning that he technically survived getting shot by Wash. Lopez is confirmed to reappear in Season 9. Video thumb|500px|left Category:Episodes Category:Recreation